


[podfic] Heel Turn

by Betty, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fratboy!Jim Kirk, Gen, Instances of Ableist and Ethnocentric Language, Knitting, Podfic, Sulu/socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Okay, you know how someone gets a new hobby and then they have to write fic where their fave characters have that hobby too, and the next thing you know Methos is all, “Not now, McLeod, my guild is raiding!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is mine."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Heel Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heel Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166187) by [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Pairings:**  gen (Sulu/Socks)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Knitting, Crack, Fratboy Jim Kirk, Instances of Ableist and Ethnocentric Language  
  
 **Length:**  00:18:44   
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ST-xi\)%20_Heel%20Turn_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
